Not your typical high school story
by InuKailani
Summary: i suck at summaries but here's me trying theres someone new at orange star high school but shes not of this world shes from another world in another dimension one that apparently during the great frieza war some of the saiyans escaped and shes the princess of these people that goes to earth looking for a mate story is wayyy better than the summary please read
1. Chapter 1

This will be my one and only disclaimer I do not own dragon ball z or any I it's

characters and affiliations or any songs that may be used for any subject of the

characters that I do create in here it's proper artist will be labeled I do not own any

books or shows also mentioned in this story all I eon is the concept of the story and

the characters that are not recognized or otherwise told of belonging to someone else

do belong to me and I have no money so don't sue me that is all

Not your typical high school story

Prologue :

"Kimiko you are almost 18 now it is time for you to go out into the world and find a

mate" said kimiko's mother queen Kalea . "We have set up everything that you will

need to survive in the human world we will send servants with you along with one of

the pups from the wild hint as protection you will be registered in a human highschool

and we will provide compensation as well as a means of transportation with the home

along with all the documents that you will need for life amongst the humans " said her

father king Momaru as he handed kimiko a bracelet with a single feather charm on it . "

this bracelet holds magic that will allow you to hide your true appearance from the

humans they will still be there simply hidden under the disguise your markings will

show as well as your eye color and hair the only things hidden will be your tails and

your ears " said her mother as she touched the before mentioned fuzzy appendages

on top of kimiko's head (AN: think of inuyasha's ears for those who watch inuyasha

for those who don't your life is meaningless ) as kimi purred good luck my princess be safe and enjoy your life among the humans and may you find your mate to rule

over our kingdom of the saiyans and magical youkai . "Thank you mother and father "

said kimi as she kissed them both and held the pup given to her by the wild hunt for protection that she has named lupe along with her bracelet as she stepped through

the portal between worlds and entered a new world life and home as both parents

watched worried for Their child and hoping for the best ...

Characters school schedules along with pairings

Protagonists

Trunks- kimiko

Goten- Morina

Uub - Regina

Pirio (son of piccolo) - Delilah

Antagonist

Calypso

Pencil ( brother of sharpener aka blonde dude Gohan went to school with )

Riyoku ( author owned bad guy more information will be available as story progresses )

Class schedules :

Trunks. - life skills , chem AP , Math AP, Music Lunch study hall PE

Kimi. Life skills , chem AP, English AP Music Lunch medical sciences PE

Goten life skills English biology Social studies lunch study hall PE

Morina life skills English chem social studies Lunch Medical PE

Uub life skills social studies biology medical Lunch Study Hall PE

Pirio life skills cooking botany social studies Lunch SH PE

Calypso life skills English SS cooking lunch PE study hall

Pencil life skills social studies Lunch study hall music PE

Ryo life skills biology lunch social studies study hall PE psychology

Regina life skills social studies botany social Lunch Psychology PE

Delilah life skills biology cooking Botany Lunch Medical PE

Trunks Morina Goten etc - 18

Kimi 17 1/2

all character outfits for story will be available on my polyvore page along with description and who it's for will also be available the link will be on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Umm hello said kimi as she walked into the office of her new school orange star high and up to the secretary and handed in her filled out paper work I'm kimiko Lunaris

And I'm new here I was told to come pick up my schedule said the young woman the secretary whose name was who gave off a light grandmotherly air to kimi . Well

hello miss Lunaris and welcome to orange star high here is your class schedule as well as your locker assignment we called a student from the welcoming committee to

show you around and here she is now miss Lunaris this is Morina sayuko and she'll be helping you to get adjusted into the school have a good day ladies . thank you

the girls said in unison as the left the office as soon as they were out in the hall and walking the conversation started so hey welcome to orange star my name is

Morina and I'm apart of the new student welcoming committee let me see your schedule so we can see where were headed and if you have second lunch your more

than welcome to sit with us hey said kimi I'm kimiko but you can call me kimi and thank you she said as she handed Morina her schedule silently evaluating the perky

preppy girl hmm she has great hair different shades of pink and her outfit is adorable (AN: once again you guys will have to check out my polyvore account to see the

outfits I won't put full blown head to tie outfit descriptions on here and you can find the account link in my bio on FFN ) great she seems nice too kimi thought maybe

she could be a friend she said as she smiled at the girl oh this is great Morina suddenly said as kimi raised an eyebrow in question you and I have most of the same

classes so this will be easy and the classes that we don't have together I'm sure one of my friends have it with you we can check she said as they walked into the life

sciences class and headed to the back of the classroom they sat down behind a green guy as well as a guy with gravity defying weird black wild hair who Morina

kissed and introduced as her boyfriend Goten son hey Goten said holding out his hand wassup said kimi shaking it as Morina introduced the other boy as their friend

pirio just then a Greek god in kimi's unbiased opinion walked in with shoulder length purple hair blue eyes as well as a black t-shirt that made it very clear that this guy

works out she took a second look and came to the conclusion that those weights were extremely lucky to be in his presence and a pair of black pants with tims ( I'll

describe the guys outfits when I see fit because polyvore only allows female clothes ) and came to sit down next to kimi after doing some weird all male complicated

hand shake with Goten and pirio and sat down on the other side of kimi looking at her before Morina piped up with introductions oh hey trunks this is kimi she's new to

the school she just started today kimi this is trunks briefs my gotens bestfriend hey said kimi turning towards him hey said trunks taking her hand and kissing the back

of it while keeping eye contact with kimi on the outside she simply raised an eyebrow while on the inside her inner goddes was doing the moccarina with fruits on her

head and maracas in her hand just then the teacher walked in and introduced himself hey everybody said the teacher my name isn't exactly important because the

author doesn't think that it applies to her story because no one actually gives a flying monkey but about us supporting charachters in the story so I'll be referred to as

teacher dude anyways and this is her story so she'll write it how she sees fit just then a random student raises their hand during the teachers rant . Yes the teacher

said you random guy who also doesn't have a name thanks to the authoress umm teacher dude your breaking it ... breaking what teacher dude asked the fourth

freaking wall ! Said another random student oh crap said teacher dude sorry guys umm just ignore my rant and here he handed a packet of papers to one of the

random students pass these put and you guys tomorrow I want you all to dress up for school it's important and bring these papers back and signed by your parents

they will cover permission for everything well be doing this year for all of your classes fudge regular school logic that says this isn't how these things work it's how it

works here now and just use the rest of your class to socialize with each other I'm gonna go sit over here and do teacher stuff .. YAYYYY said the class so kimi said

trunks how do you like it here so far hmm said kimi it's okay so far this is my first real school so I don't really have anything to compare it to really said Morina you were

home schooled kimi just gave a mysterious litte smirk and said yea something like that as they continued to talk kimi heard this loud annoying buzz like voice in her ear

saying trunks over and over as they turned around she realized that it was a bottled blonde girl who was continuously saying trunks name truuuuunks said mosquito

voice uhhhh hey calypso wassup bottled blonde girl that kimi now heard was named calypso twirled said hair and giggled kimi just looked at her weird ummm what are

you looking at calypso addressed kimi you kimi said simply oh calypso flipped her hair it's my beauty isn't it no kimi said I don't know what your talking about I was

looking at you because I was wondering what you were laughing at when no one said anything funny and if you maybe could lay off the screeching please my ears are

wicked sensitive that's all kimi said and turned her back on the red faces girl hey yelled the bottled blonde do you have any idea who I am !? Umm the proper question

is do I want to know who you are she said looking bored as the girl continued to turn red umm maybe you should go check that out I'm not sure changing that color is

healthy ... Kimi said as Morina giggled you you uhhh said calypso as she marched away and everyone broke out laughing wow said Morina I've never seen her so

speechless before oh said kimi all of you must have permanent ear damage that can't possibly be healthy she said as they all laughed kimi just smiled as Morina asked

for everyone's schedules and looked them over oh great trunks you and kimiko have the next period together so can you please show her around asked Morina sure

said trunks looking at kimi is love to great said Morina and not a moment too soon the bell rang for them to change classes as everyone split into their seperate groups

and walked off to their classes trunks told kimiko about the school and his own opinions about it both the students and classes as the two lapsed into a comfortable

conversation on their walk as they made it to the chem lab and sat down together at a table then teacher lady walked in and told them that whoever they were at the

table with would be their lab partner for the rest of the year awesome said kimi I get to blow things up while sitting next to awesomeness she thought unbeknownst

to her she wasn't the only one happy with this arrangement ...

(now im gona try for trunks POV )

trunks couldnt believe his luck sitting next to the hottie new girl in another class for the rest of the year ! when he walked in teacher dudes classroom this morning

and saw her talking to morina and goten and the gang he could have sworn his dad had pushed him too far in training that morning and he finally snapped and was

hallucinating angels as cliche as that is so when he walked over and morina introduced her and he realized it wasnt a dream he had an internal party that he couldnt

possibly have on the outside because its weird frowned upon and he was one of the coolest guys in school and the captain of the football team he couldnt possibly

ruin his cool guy reputation by acting like one of his psycho fan girls so he just ran a hand through his hair and gave a slight smirk (AN: pants like a dog in heat 3.3 )

and said hey to her she was introduced to him as kimiko as she said hey back and he suddenly came to the conclusion that that was the most beautiful name in the

universe and he wasnt being biased at all for thinking that of course (AN: of coooourse you arent )she was introduced as being new by goten like he obviously didnt

know that from not having seen her before in his life and being THE trunks briefs there arent many people out there that he hasnt met before and he wouldve

remembered a pretty face like hers but thats beside the point he decided he wasnt gonna take the time out to say DUUUH to his best friend since pretty much birth but

he might try to beat some sense into him the next time they sparred ... trunks went back to studying the new girl as her and morina talked about girls stuff apparently

from the conversation that trunks was NOT eavesdropping on because you know trunks briefs does not eavesdrop on someones elses conversation she was

homeschooled and apparently single no this was not mentioned but trunks came to the conclusion that any boyfriend she couldve had was irrelevant because he

wanted her she had white almost silver hair curly but pulled up to the top of her head so you couldnt see the actual length of it but he did see some violet in the bun

she had on her hair when she had turned to talk to trunks he saw that she had clear violet eyes that seemed to swirl with other hidden colors kind of like two mini

galaxies he also saw that she had a nose piercing and four holes in each ear he also saw that she had like glowing purple and silver tattoos from her neck and further

down but he couldnt see due to her jacket obstructing it but all in all she was a hottie hot hottie thats when trunks heard someone calling his name over and over he

turned around and inwardly cringed seeing who it was..his ex girlfriend calypso he said hey to her then blanked her out saying something to him but he mastered the

art of ignoring her while they were going out or else due to his sensitive hearing he'd be dead thanks to her annoying mosquito like voice he was there doing the

annoying with out obviously ignoring his ex technique he had mastered when he heard calypso address his kimiko ( AN: wait his ? he just met the girl possessive

much ?) thats when he tuned back into their conversation to hear the end of it when calypso yelled ( ouch his ears ) " do you know who i am " and kimi ( in her voice of

an angel once again un biased ) said "umm the proper question is do i want to know who you are maybe you should go check that out im pretty sure changing that

color is not healthy and turned back to her and morinas conversation trunks internally applauded shes a hot girl but shes also feisty good good trunks said without

realizing that on the outside he was rubbing his hands together evilly and had a very vegeta pre-turning into a good guy look on his face till he saw everyone standing

and looking at him strangely till he realized the bell had rung and they were all splitting up to go to thier seperate classes and he was getting to walk with kimi once

again internal party and after changing out thier books they went to their ap chem class

(ok back to regular POV )

as they sat there while the teacher still talked about what they will be doing this year handing out the papers to be signed by parents and blah blah blah trunks and

kimiko were doing their respective day dreaming about the other till class ended ( ok i want to be done with this school day you guys know how the first day of school

is nothing really happens in the classes )

after school the gang walked out to see a big group of guys sorrounding something hey trunks ! said goten wassup is that your ride their surrounding again no said

trunks as the group made their way over and through the crowd the saw that the crowd was surrounding a the most beautiful black and red yamaha that the guys

had ever seen in life till their looks of auto worship changed to one of surprise for the whole crowd when they noticed kimiko getting on and pulling on black motorcycle

gloves and protective goggles and revved up the machine saying bye to the gang and turning around in a wheelie and zooming out of the parking lot leaving the

shocked groups in the dust . well said trunks school just got way worth it ...

ok thats it so far for the first chapter I know it isn't much but I just want to establish some charachters for the first couple chapters and things before we get into the good stuff but I hope you like it review if you like please it'll help the process go wayyy faster - inu Kai out folks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer all songs that will be used in this chapter belong to their respective titles I will be putting the name of the artist and song as well as where you can locate it if you would like to listen to them at the end of the chapter I will put a track list of the songs on my playlist for the creation of this chapter and I won't do many of these so this is the full disclaimer for the whole story and music used I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters and affiliations I simply use the characters to satisfy my evil needs

The next day at kimi's house

BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP WAKE UP WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP THIS IS YOUR ALARM SPEAKING GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND UPPP RIGHT NOW ( AN: clearly kimi's alarm has issues … or I have issues ehh details details ) kimi hit the obnoxious alarm clock as Lupe whined from the noise and got out of bed and did a big yawn stretch scratching her head right behind her furry ears where one was laying down and the other sticking up (AN: ahhh that's so KAWAII!) and got up to go to take a shower and get ready for school

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~1 hour later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kimi was downstairs grabbing a bottle of a Starbucks iced caramel frappe out of the fridge and one of the fresh cinnamon rolls that her cook made for breakfast that day ( think cinnabon fresh out of the oven rolls with extra icing ) while she checked her bag to make sure she had everything needed for that day of school she had straightened her butt length hair that day and had her front bangs sweeping to the side covering one eye to go with the outfit she chose to wear to dress up like teacher dude told them to do that day instead of the day before purple tips at the end of her hair they were brown and her eyes were hazel and green ( AN: outfit is on my polyvore account as are all other outfits for the girls with the respective titles the name you can use to find them is KaiKittyKoutoure under scox33533353 and yes her eyes change color at times the two eyes are two different colors or two different colors and variations ex: one eye will have hazel outside and green inside and the other may have green outside and hazel inside or one eye will be violet and the other one blue same with her hair ) she put on her shows told Lupe as well as her cook and other staff members good bye and got in her customized galaxy Lamborghini because you know you can't very well drive a motorcycle in a dress without flashing the world and drove to school as she got there she saw her new group of friends waiting at the front as well as trunks who looked like the unconsciously color coordinated that day since he had on a khaki dress shirt along with black dress pants a black blazer and khaki dress shoes and looked positively yummy she saw once again everyman in the vicinity watching her ride as she parked in a space and rolled her eyes tuh boys and their toys she thought as she shut the engine off gathered her things and made her way to the front of the school as the guys went from gawking at the car to gawking at her till she was suddenly stopped with a hand on her arm she turned and saw a tall blonde guy smiling down at her as she just tilted her head and raised her eyebrow hey girlie I'm pencil he said at that name he gave her she narrowed her eyes at the blonde idiot what is up with the blondes at this school she thought is there something in the bleach their using or what she didn't realize she was unconsciously tuning him out till she started listening again to the end of his most likely boosting his own ego conversation to hear it's an honor really getting asked out by me I don't just go out with anyone so you should take this opportunity it got real quiet for a minute till kimi looked over at her friends where ironically trunks looked pissed off and gotten had an arm on his shoulder kimi just shook her head and asked is this guy for real to which Blondie answered of course I know it's an honor till kimi just looked at him and just turned and started walking back to her friends only for the blonde guy to run after her again hey you didn't answer I know your probably quiet with glee right now but don't be stupid he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged it back at that point trunks shrugged off gotens arm and perio had to help gotten hold trunks arm but the next minute all three as well as the rest of the group and the residents outside jaw dropped with shock as kimi took pencils hand that was on her arm turned halfway grabbed his shirt and flipped him down on the ground over her shoulder and turned and put her shoes on his chest don't you ever EVER in your idiotic peroxide cells dumbing life take liberties with my person again or I will break every bone in your body rearrange them then break them all over again got that she growled then simply took her shoes off of him dusted off her outfit turned on her heels and walked towards her friends head held high wow said morina you went all crouching tiger hidden dragon on his ass she said as the group broke out laughing and walked inside the school building towards their class till trunks grabbed kimi and held her to the back of the group you ok he asked yeah kimi said I'm a lot stronger than I look she said then gave her fox smile at trunks thank you for asking though she said no problem exclaimed trunks by the way you look gorgeous thank you said kimiko as she blushed so do you trunks smiled as they both walked into the classroom and headed to the back of the classroom with the rest of their friends and talked about random things trunks watching kimi out of the corner of his eye wow said morina your hair is ridiculously long she said yeah said kimi it used to be floor length but it was way too much to handle but this is as short as me and my family feel comfortable with it being cut wait THAT'S short for you said morina kimi blushed and was like yeah and your eye color has changed morina pointed out yea my eyes and hair change colors so you mean that's natural ! morina said kimi just nodded omg what ARE you said morina as kimi froze at morinas question the bell rang and teacher dude came in perfect timing thought morina ok class I bet you were wondering why I asked you guys to get dressed up today everyone just grunted in the universal teenager language of not really caring well said teacher dude I told you all to get dressed because we are gonna start a project that will last the whole year this is life skills so we will be getting you ready for well life you are all going to be married and out of this hat he produced a rather large hat out of practically nowhere is every career and job available and you and your spouse will each choose a job the papers will also have the amount you make with that job as well as your pay period then you will pick out of another hat the homes you will live in etc. and also suddenly strange men started bringing in huge boxes in the room you will each get a child these are very advanced machines they are like real children you and your spouse will each enter your blood for DNA samples in the back of the children then the baby will morph into a real child made from both of your dna so he or she will look at you then the baby will choose a sex you will take care of and treat this child like your own your parents and teachers have already been made aware of this project that will count for 75% of your grade you will bring your child in every Friday for a checkup they eat regular food and do everything like a real child including grow talk etc. thanks to your dna you will name godparents for the child aunts uncles etc. on the birth certificate and have it interact with family etc. as you would your real child and our advanced science here in our country now when I will call the assigned couples names and you will come up receive our rings courtesy of your parents contributions pick your jobs and announce it as well as show me so I know that you are not lying pick your house and a child and a packet to fill out your child's " birth certificate " along with foot prints finger prints etc. so first up goten and morina they both got up with big smiles and headed to the front of the classroom got their rings courtesy of Chi-Chi and goku picked their jobs morina as an owner of a private school that focuses on helping children that are not able to handle regular public school and need the extra help and attention and goten as owning his own string of sports shops a modest 2 story family home and their child who was a little girl with morinas blue eyes gotens black hair and a mixture of facial features they named her michiko (after their moms Chi-Chi and mariko ) aya son received a baby bag and car seat to start off with and went to sit down and teacher dude went along and finished calling names pirio and Delilah had another girl uub and Regina had a boy pencil got put with calypso and she was not amused they had a son then finally it was kimi's turn ok kimiko you and …..Trunks (OMG WHO SAW THAT COMING! hehehe ) they went up both blushing extremely trunks put a white gold ring with a big diamond in the center and smaller blue diamonds around the big one and a wedding band on kimi's finger and a simple with gold band was placed on his they got their jobs trunks was of course the owner of capsule corps as well as a model and kimi was apparently a famous singer /model and actress they lived in a mansion (duuuh ) made a couple millions a week they entered their dna and had a son and that's when all hells broke lose because their son had 2 tails and fluffy puppy dog ears the teacher calmed the kids down and simply looked at them kimi shrugged and simply said my family is different and everyone left it at that because let's face it even with the extra appendages the kid was even more adorable with the cute puppy ears that were purple in a head of purple and white hair eyes that were violet on the inside with blue rings on the outside tanned skin light blue swirled birth marks on his arms and trunks facial features the kid could have been a model they named him kalelle mageta (after their fathers momaru and vegeta ) briefs and got their things and went to go sit down after everyone had their kids and spouses the rest of the class was spent on filling out birth certificates morina and goten named trunks and kimi their god parents for michiko and vice versa the same went for pirio and Delilah and Regina and uub the group named aunts and uncles and decided to finish when they got home the rest of the class was spent planning a mommy's day out shopping trip after school while the boys were faced with the task of decorating their kids rooms and setting it up the rest of the day was pretty uneventful in music class was singing day children had to sing either an original or already made song in the end their were pretty cranky children from all the noise when it came for kimi's turn her and kallelle went up on stage as she put him in his seat grabbed her guitar and started singing

Song ( trapnest –a little pain from the anime NANA )

Travel to the moon

kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku

dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara

tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao

kitto futari nara torimodosu

* kidzuite

I'm here waiting for you

ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo

I'm here waiting for you

sakebitsudzukete

kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru

ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni

no need to cry

Travel in silence

te wo nobaseba fureru noni

kimi wa tooi

sore wa omoide no naka no koto

koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba

chiisana itami sae itoshikute

mitsumete

I'm here waiting for you

kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo

I'm here waiting for you

sora wo miagete

zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru

ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made

no need to cry

(Feel something Feel nothing

Listen closely Listen closely)

Wide open ears

Disarm the dream tickler

In the constant moment

(You will find me Where it's quiet

Listen closely Listen closely)

Let the blood flow

Through all the spaces

Of the universe

* repeat

At the end of her song the whole class was clapping the music teacher Ms. Song (AN : hehe ) had tears in her eyes oh my goodness that was wonderful kimiko kimi blushed thank you she said picking up her sleeping son and heading back to her seat next to trunks who put his arms around her shoulders making them look like an actual family a very attractive well dressed family hey kimi said trunks yeah she said I was wondering if you'd mind coming over to meet my family tonight morina is going to be there with goten and their family so they can all see the kids and bond and stuff and I'd really like for you to come I mean we are married with a child now he said while smirking as kimiko laughed I'd love to Mr. Briefs that's great Mrs. Briefs he said while they smiled at each other .

~*~*~*~*~*~* hours later school ended trunks was strapping in kallelle into kimi's car and giving kimiko directions to his house ok said kimi see you later she said driving off back home to prepare to meet the family .

Ok that's it for the new chapter reviews bring faster updates love you – inukai out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3B

After she left the school with her new son kimi and kalelle stopped at the mall she was going to need some things if she was going to take care of a child like a new car seat stroller highchair crib playpen clothes pampers shoes food etc. and she needed to buy all of these items then go home to get herself and kal ready for dinner at trunks' house so her first stop was in 'Babies R Us' to order all of the big items and have it delivered to her house on the same day and pay for the items after she got that out of the way she went to baby clothes stores to get kal some clothes and shoes she also picked up a few items for her goddaughter as well as her niece and nephew before she left the mall and drove home as soon as she got into the house with kal she told her staff that was like a second family to her since coming to this world what happened at school and showed them her new child and told them about the items that were going to be delivered and which room she wanted set up for her son after she gave out those orders she asked the chef to prepare a few bottles of formula for kalelle as she took him for a bath entering into her room she took out clothes for herself and kalelle and spread onto her bed along with shoes then she got them both towels her special almond and sheabutter soap and headed into the bath with them she softly washed kalelle as he giggles from the soft feel of the rag after they were both washed up and their hair was washed they headed out of the shower after kimiko wrapped the both of them into their towels she went into her room put kalelle down and put on a pamper on him she then packed his diaper bag with a blanket some extra pampers and wipes a bib and a change of clothing she then lotioned both her and kal skin with a special lotion that won't hurt their sensitive noses and got kal dressed before she put on her own clothes ( kal's outfit is on the same polyvore account as kimi and everyone else's so it morina and michiko's for that matter ) their hair was curly from their shower so she just left it down and out kal had a head full of adorable purple and white curly hair around his soft puppy ears and she adjusted his pants so his tails would come out of a hole in the back of them and he would be comfortable her hair ends and eyes had changed color to aquamarine apparently matching her ring and shoes after putting on her shoes kimi and kal headed downstairs with kal's baby bag on her shoulder to get his bottles out of the kitchen she gave her cook a kiss on the cheek said good bye to her wolf pup Luna and her and kal headed out to her black bmw since she decided it was a lot safer for a baby than a Lamborghini strapped him into his car seat then headed to trunks' house to meet the group

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

They pulled up to capsule corps and from the looks of all the cars they were the last ones there she got out kal and his baby bag and headed to the door ringing the doorbell trunks answered and they once again unconsciously color coordinated kimi just raised a brow you know if I didn't know any better id think you were stalking me so we could dress alike trunks laughed yea I was about to say the same thing he took the baby bag from kimi gave his " son" a kiss on the forehead grabbed kimiko's hand that she wasn't using to carry the baby and brought them inside where everyone else was as they walked in the girls and their babies headed over to kimi and kal as she handed them each the bags of things she got for the kids they all squealed and thanked her and commented on how adorable kal looked just then a lady with blue hair and a short guy whose hair apparently said fuck the laws of physics walked over to her hi said the bluenette im bulma trunks mom and this is vegeta his dad at the name kimiko froze as she looked at vegeta . your names vegeta she repeated with an unreadable look on his face vegeta looked at the strange white haired girl and sniffed she had a strange scent he thought not human he then looked at his grandson and noticed his ears and tails and his eyes widened " what are you " he demanded just then trunks was at her side dad he warned no kimiko said its ok but you are vegeta right she asked the prince of saiyans everyone froze and looked at her vegeta even arched an eyebrow what do you know of my people he said kimiko just gave a huge gorgeous smile yes she said jumping around we thought the whole royal family whose we demanded vegeta still not understanding what the strange girl was getting at my people she said not bothering to keep the secret anymore my name is kimiko lunaris im the princess of the fairy youkai clan my grandfather knew your father a long time ago before your planet was attacked he warned your father that one of our oracles saw the impending destruction that will be brought down by an alien known as frieza he warned your father that they and their planet will be destroyed if they tried to engage him in battle but he also told him that one day a saiyan once thought lost would rise and reach the level of the legendary supersaiyan and defeat frieza but he told your father to protect his people that they had time to escape but your father didn't listen he laughed in my grandfather's face and said that there was no being that can defeat him and he will stay but many of your people believed my grandfather and followed him to our home to avoid destruction only the proud remained and we heard of the destruction of your planet the loss of the saiyan royal family was mourned by the ones who came with us they thought you were l dead we didn't know you had survived this is so great she said handing kalelle to his father my dad will be so happy telling your people that the new king of saiyans lives she said clapping ok everyone im going to need some space she said as everyone was still quiet with shock even vegeta she rolled her eyes then took of the bracelet she wore to mask her true identity and power and everyone watched in even more shock as they saw her human appearance fall away and her grow ears on top of her head and two long white tails with aquamarine tips and her hair grow till it was all along the floor and even her outfit change they watched as a crown appeared on her head and when they were done her marks along her arms neck and legs were glowing violet all trunks could think was how she was even more beautiful in her true form kimi grinned at him and he saw a hint of fangs ok now I got to open up the realms so we can communicate to my father and tell him the news then he will announce that all the saiyains meet up for a gathering and you will be able to speak to them al she said vegeta didn't say anything but he no longer looked as grumpy if no one knew better they would say he looked happy but that's ridiculous then kimiko held up her hands and started to sing as two violet magical flowers came out of her palms

(Tangled – Mandy Moore –healing incantation)

Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine What once was mine

As she sang the flowers grew and well you know glowed as well as her and kalelles tattoos then they started rotating vertically faster and faster till all you saw was the traces of light from them and then all of a sudden the middle glowed and everyone gasped as the saw a man with long white hair and the same ears and tails as his daughter and grandson and a beautiful regal looking woman with long dark purple hair that varied in shades from top to bottom with ears and tails the same color mother father kimiko said I have great news she said then launched in the story of what happened through out the whole day at the end of her story all was quiet then her mother did a high pitched squel and everyone with sensitive ears cringed and she demanded to see her grandson trunks came up holding kal to show the king and queen as the queen cooed at the baby her father was giving orders to one of the gaurds to ask all the saiyans to gather because there was to be an important announcement after that was taken care of he turned back and assessed trunks so kimi who is this boy he said kimi visibly blushed umm this is trunks he's umm from my school and he's theone im married to fr this project and kal's father she said blushing furiously her father and mother shared a look you've been gone for one week to live and look for a mate and you end up married with a child clearly we cant leave you anywhere her father said smirking as kimi blushed deeper well she cant help it dear she is gorgeous and he a=s a very goodlooking boy and apparently our grandson looks like a lady killer she said by then both trunks AND kimi were blushing furiously and kal clapped obliviously i-i-its not like that kimi stuttered I mean yes he is very attractive but w-w-were not together not like that not that I don't want to I mean we just met and were already married I mean oh hush don't yu guys have a job to do she grumbled as her parents bursted out laughing just then the gaurds came and told them it was done ok said the king and queen as they walked outside and the whole z gang as well as the z gang next generation saw outside to look at what looked like thousands of saiyans just then the king went and told the saiyans the story kimi told him and enlarged the screen so everyone can see the saiyans cheered knowing that not onky did their new king live but he also had an heir and a mate the royal family lived the all cheered as vegeta bulma trunks and trunk's sister bra as well as trunks son kalelle walked up to the screen llook said a saiyan the prince has mated with the princess they cheered louder as the two teens blushed and sweat dropped YOU G KIMIKO HE'S hot they hear one saiyan girl yell HEY LILLY I KNOW THAT'S YOU HUSHITS NOT LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW kimiyelled back blushing more as the crowd laughed they then made plns for vegeta to go in the dimension to see his people and kimi's parents said goodbye to their daughter and ther grandson before leaving kimiko retreated back to her human appearance yet her hair was still touching the floor she just face palmed as she saw vegeta walking up to her she cocked her head there was a long pause then vegeta nodded his head at her and kimi nodded back then dinner started and everyone pretty much hung out the feeling of the atmosphere was happy even vegeta looked happier knowing his people still lived just most of the babies started to get fussy though and kimi went and got her acoustic guitar out of the car and announced that shed sing them two lullabyes that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger

( cheetah girls a la nanita )

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

(Smash reach for me )

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love  
In my dreams your dreams come true  
Say you'll dream of us

Tonight when the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan  
All washed out in neon  
And hidden from view  
But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn  
Will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you  
Oh, will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you  
Reaching out for you

I can tell you're unprepared  
For what will happen next  
Nothing now could change my mind  
Or make me want you less

Do you want this tonight when the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan  
All washed out in neon  
And hidden from view  
But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn  
Will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you  
Oh, will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you

Would you reach for me  
I could wait for you  
Would you reach for me

Bright stars are burning high over Manhattan  
All washed out in neon  
And hidden from view  
But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn  
Will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you  
Oh, will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you  
Will you reach for me  
Reaching out for you

Reaching out for you  
I'm reaching out for you  
I'm reaching out for you

At the end all of the babies were sleeping like little angels and everyone clapped softly your so good said morina well that help me since my career for class is singer/model/actress

Well said trunks you act human none of us even knew you were anything different and your gorgeous so model is covered to kimiko just blushed after 20 more minutes everyone started leaving trunks walked kimi and kal to her car and strapped him in umm said trunks turning to kimi are you gonna bring him to school tomorrow he said maybe said kimi ok then ill see you two tomorrow he said great said kimi kissing him on his cheek as she went to move away he grabbed her hips and pushed her int the car she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss he ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip asking for entrance that she gladly granted they eventually stopped to catch their breath their forheads resting against each other and smiling as trunks gave her a final kiss your mine now you know that right he said kimi smirked well we are married she said cheekily trunks just shook his head and gave her one final kiss and backed away so she can get in her car and drove away yes he said as he walked back into the house yes kimi said in the car as she drove away smiling happily

Back in the youkai dimension trouble was brewing

So the royal family lives that just wont do said a man with black hair and an evil aura

What do you plan to do riyoku said a short bald saiyan I plan to remedy that fact but first I must plan because it seems the youkai princess has taken a liken to the prince that can propose a problem we will have to leave and we will have to plan he said walking away beig followed by the bald man

OOOOOOOOOH drama who's this riyoku guy whats he up to whats it gotta do with vegeta and his family what does this make kimi and trunks what will school be like tomorrow what will happen with the babies why am I asking you all these questions like youd know the answer but still review and tune in next time on not your typical high school story – inukai OUT


End file.
